Of Butterflies and Flowers
by Totomato13
Summary: AU. Because Hope needs to understand that Noel will always be there for him.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I wrote this for my French project and then I changed it to be more Final Fantasy like. I had it different for French so my teacher wouldn't be totally confused.**

**Keep in mind that Hope is back to being fourteen and Alyssa is around fourteen too, but Noel is around fifteen or sixteen. All the other characters are the same age as they were and Fang and Vanille are still alive since this is an AU.**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Look at that view! It's like we're on an objectified serendipity!" Serah comments in wonderment, hands pressed up against the glass of the car window.

"And look at the huge waves! I'm definitely going surfing later." Fang adds, admiring the white capped sapphire surfs.

"The water's clear enough to go scuba diving too. I really want to see and try to catch all those beautifully colored fish like the kinds in the pictures. Want to go with me, Hope?" Noel asks the boy next to him.

Hope absentmindedly nodded his head at the sound of his name. His eyes have been glued to the window during the whole car trip from the airport, ears filtering out his friends' excited blabber. Why did the rental house have to be all the way on the other end of Martinique?

It would've been a lie to say that Martinique was not a beautiful island, Hope studied the colorful scenery long enough to verify that fact. Along the way, they passed stunningly clear, turquoise waters and their wide sandy beaches while hearing fun-filled screams and shrieks of laughter from families running around and playing, building sandcastles, and water-skiing. Everybody's faces possessed a look of absolute bliss, the aura of joy glaringly obvious to anybody watching them. The volcano, Mount Pelé, loomed over the island, stark against the vibrant azure sky. The island was awash with healthy green plants speckled with a bright multitude of lively colors.

"Well, I for one can't wait to taste the food. Like that dish with the fish in the spicy tomato sauce, court bouillon. Or maybe that dish blaff. Or that cocktail Tai Punch. Or maybe I'll try all the fresh tropical fruit first. They all sound delicious enough for a hero like me to eat. Although, fruit isn't much, maybe the caramelized bananas would be better. Yeah…" There was Snow blathering about how he's always saving everybody's life and therefore self-proclaimed himself a hero.

"Why don't you learn to actually _say_ the names of the food first, you big headed idiot." And there was Lightning putting him back in his spot once more.

"Aww, you're just jealous that you can't eat as much as me, since you have to be so perfect at _everything_."

"I'll take that as a challenge. I'll beat your arrogant ass by _so_ much you'll be embarrassed to even show your face in public."

"Bring it on, Light!"

"Snow, focus on the road! It's pretty small, and I rather not get in a crash on our vacation!" Serah reprimanded the burly man.

Hope rolled his eyes. There was Lightning and Snow going off again and Serah scolding. Glancing at the two from his peripheral vision, he could see Light's wavy light pink hair and Snow's blinding bleached mop. Both are adults and yet both act younger than Hope.

Hope sighed. He knew what would happen. The trip would be spent catering to everybody else's interests, but never his. Especially since Hope was the youngest.

"I'd like to visit the historical sites, like there are these really cool ones called the Schoelcher Library, the La Savane des Esclaves and the Clement House. Oh! And the Dubuc Castle. The Coffee and Cocoa Museum might be cool. And there's tons of really awesome art and cultural museums. Maybe some fashion ones. I'd like to get a good feel for their culture while I'm here." Alyssa said, inputting her own desires for spending the vacation.

No, by the looks of it, Hope wouldn't get to visit his gardens.

It might be a little weird for a fourteen year old boy to want to be surrounded by flowers, but he did. The atmosphere, it was so…peaceful. The blossoms never judged him, never thought him weak. They let him escape reality, even if it was for just a little bit.

"Hope? You okay?" A soft, low voice asks from beside him.

Hope turns to see Noel looking at him with some concern. He just shrugs. Hope didn't want to burden Noel with his troubles. Noel had a right to enjoy all the hiking around the island Hope knew Noel would do without Hope's inner turmoil bothering him.

Noel still looks concerned though, not buying Hope's aloft answer for a second.

"And everybody's so fashionable here! I mean, we should all go shopping while we're here! We'll probably get some really good additions to our wardrobes from one of the most fashion forward islands on Earth." Vanille suggested.

"Vanille, Martinique is part of France's territory, and fashion is a huge industry and export of France." Fang pointed out to the bubbly, orange haired woman.

"I guess you're right, Fang." Vanille remarked thoughtfully.

Yes, Hope would definitely not witness the reason why people dubbed Martinique the Isle of Flowers. Truthfully, Hope didn't mind visiting museums and historical sites, or kayaking and snorkeling, or hiking and stuffing himself with a myriad of different kinds of fish and fruit dishes. All the kind of stuff that tourists adore and what makes Martinique the island it now exists as, Hope really didn't mind. It was the fact that Hope never possessed the chance to do what he enjoys that bothers him. Hope would just accept looking at the meek little house that Josephine of Beauharnais was born, see Saint Pierre's ruins, and see the hieratic outline of Diamond Rock like everybody else because that's what was available.

Hope sighed for the one hundredth time that day and finally tore his gaze from the window to look at his unofficial but only family. Surprised, Hope found Noel watching him with a thoughtful look on his face, like Noel was observing Hope's soul. With a sinking feeling, Hope realized Noel understood and knew what Hope had been thinking the entire car ride. Noel was an observant individual despite only being a year or two older than Hope.

Then Noel asked the question that Hope would end up treasuring most in his life, which would bring a smile to his face for numerous days, because that question showed somebody actually cared about Hope's happiness.

"Hope… What would you like to do?"

Yes, that was Hope's favorite question. Noel never fails to catch Hope when he falls.

Everybody fell silent, waiting for Hope to answer, expectant faces with their kind eyes gazing at Hope.

"…Truthfully…I'd like to visit the Balata Botanical Garden…" Hope said quietly while looking at his fidgeting hands. He waited.

But no jeers or remarks came partially because the others wanted to honor Hope's request and see the garden themselves, and partially because Noel icily glared at any challengers, mainly being Snow.

"I heard that garden is a truly beautiful sight to see."

Hope snapped his head up to see Serah beaming back at him from her passenger side seat up front.

"Yeah. We'll get to see all those pretty flowers we can't see back home, right Hope?" The smiling blue-eyed brunette beside Hope asked.

Hope quirked his lips into a diminutive smile back at him.

* * *

Noel grinned softly as he watched Hope while fingering the petals of a bright pink hibiscus. Hope's soft jade eyes became vibrant orbs of wonder as he gazed in awe at the softly hued Torch Ginger flowers and the exotic water lilies. Noel decided he likes this side of Hope, this peacefully at ease Hope.

Balata Botanical Garden was filled with blooming vivacious tropical flowers, rare plants and serene walking trails. The tranquil air soothed Noel and he had more of a chance to get Hope to pour his soul out to Noel in a peaceful atmosphere. The bright Chinese roses and Anthurium flowers surrounding his path gave off a fragrant smell that vaguely reminded him of Hope.

"Hey." Noel softly greeted the younger silver haired boy.

Hope shyly grins up at him, his fingers still stroking the petals of a ruby colored Torch Ginger.

"It's beautiful here. I'm glad I got the chance to come."

Noel studies the petite boy. Hope seemed to think nobody understood him, but he needs to learn that Noel was there for him and always would be.

"You can tell us what's on your mind you know. You can tell us what you desire and what you fear and what you love. Or at least you can tell me. This might sound stupid, but I'll be the flower while you're the butterfly that depends on me."

Hope beams, truly happy for once in his life.

"Thank you, Noel. Not just for talking to me, but for your question and for you being my pillar of support."

Noel decided that they needed to visit the tropical Isle of Flowers more often.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Sorry if the characters are OOC. I'm still getting a feel for writing fan fiction. Basically I did FF xiii-2 because I needed characters, got kind of into the story and this is the result. I have really no idea why I like Noel and Hope. Probably because those two are two of my favorite characters in FF xiii-2, but I used to really like Serah and Noel together. (Even if there was that little problem called Snow)**


End file.
